Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a degenerative affliction of the nervous system that negatively impacts a person's memory, cognitive functions, and ability to perform the normal activities of daily living. AD changes tissues in the brain years before symptoms of dementia appear in a subject's behavior. Alzheimer's disease is associated with the accumulation of beta-amyloid plaques in the brain that lead to the eventual destruction of brain cells. The two key neuropathological hallmarks of AD are the presence of senile plaques predominantly comprised of aggregated beta-amyloid protein (Aβ) and neurofibrillary tangles (NFTs) formed by the accumulation of hyper phosphorylated tau protein. Researchers believe that pre-symptomatic progression of AD can begin 8 to 12 years (or longer) prior to the onset of mild dementia. Unfortunately, even when symptoms become apparent, there is no definitive test to diagnose AD. Despite efforts through decades of research, no early marker for AD has yet been discovered. Disclosed herein are molecules, methods and kits for detecting biomarkers indicative of a disease, for example AD biomarkers.